


Out The Window

by Piplup247



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Middle School, And Dean is 13, Cas is 12, Child Abuse, M/M, No Smut, Single Parents, Underage Drinking, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piplup247/pseuds/Piplup247
Summary: Im bad a summarys sorry"Hi... Im Dean!""Why are you following me?"--------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	1. The boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an actual fan fic that isnt just a texting fic, so don't come at me for this. Also, I wrote this on my phone and I didnt edit it, so its gonna be bad. 
> 
> Im gonna write this while on vacation btw

The Boy

It was a hot summer afternoon, but like, really hot and dean was looking out his window looking at all the bees in his yard.  
Then he see's his neighbor come out their window and get on their bike that was hidden behind a Bush. 

He comes out his window everyday around 1 o'clock. Even in the winter, but he didn't always get on a bike. He's been climbing out his window for a long time ever since dean was like 9. But Dean only payed attention to it recently, about 5 months ago. If Dean was being honest, he did think the kid was kinda, well, really cute. But he would never tell anyone.

He has always wanted to follow him, but where his neighbor went was none of his business. Besides, his mom would never let him leave without his room being clean, and Dean never cleaned his room. 

But Dean decided that today was gonna be the day he followed him. Even though his room wasn't clean, he would just climb out the window like his neighbor does.

So Dean climbs out the window with a few stumbles, and gets out with a few scratches. His window was extremely small and it wasn't glass the the people across the allys where. This part of town was really weird, cause Deans side of town was really sketchy, and gloomy, and dark. But across the ally was a really nice part of town that was new and pretty. 

When Dean got out of the window he ran to the shed that was on the other side of the house. So he went around the house and got on his bike. But he couldn't see the bou anywhere so he went the direction that he always sees the boy go in.

When he saw the boy turn a corner he peddled faster so he could catch up. As soon as he thought he was close enough he slowed down and watched the boy turn into an old road that had no houses on it and a really old rusty car that was covered in all kinds of different colors of paint, but it was really bright. There where flowers everywhere and really tall grass all around. It was extremely beautify.

The boy dropped his bike in the middle of the street, and ran off into the grass. Dean hid behind a tree at the beginning of the street and sat down beside his bike, and waited for the boy to come out of the grass.

A few minutes later he cane out with a whole bunch of different flowers in his hands and pockets. Then sat down in the street and started to mess with them.

The boy was really cute. He wore an extremely big t shirt, that had a hole in the shoulder, with a pair of overalls that where also extremely big on him. He had stains on his clothes and bruises all over his arms and band aids an almost all his fingers. His hair was black and greasy it was also a mess. It looked like he hasn't showered in days, maybe even weeks. He had a necklace that was an angle too. But the best part about his look was that he had a little bee stuffed animal in the front pocket of his overalls. He really was just adorable.

"Hello?" 

Dean got snapped out of his thoughts and looks up at the person who is right in front of him. He looked even better up close, even if he has dirt all over his face. Dean could see the flower crown on the boys head that wasn't there when he left. Dean wanted to know how to make a flower crown now, even though its a girl thing.

"Hi... Im Dean!" 

"Why are you following me?" 

The boy looked really confused when he said that. Dean wonders if that's how he always sounds, or if he only sounds like that when he's confused.

"What's your name?" Dean says completely ignoring the boys question.

"Castiel..."

'The boy has a name now... Cool... That's a really weird name though' dean thinks, but doesn't say out loud afraid he might scare Castiel away.

"That's a weird name" 

"I know"

Castiel seemed really scared instead of confused now.

" Why are you following me?" Castiel asked again.

"I don't know, I always see you leave out your window, why do you go out your window anyway? Also, what happened to your bike?" 

That was the first time Dean really noticed how torn up his Castiel's bike was. It was really rusty, and it looked like he tried to cover it up with paint but i didn't work cause most of it chipped off. And the handles had mud on them and random letters that look printed into the metal. 

"Why does that matter?" Castiel says, with more confusion then sass.

"I just wanted to know i guess" dean says as he backs away and reaches for his bike. While castiel stays where he is.

"I've never seen you around school" Dean says while walking his bike over to where Castiel's is.

"Im homeschooled" Castiel says very quietly.

"Oh... Do you have Any siblings?" Dean asks expecting him to say no cause no one with siblings can be this soft.

"Yeah, i have 8" 

"The fuck?" Dean says with a big smile on his face."Do you care if i curse?"

"No." Castiel says with a small smile.

"Cool"


	2. Out the window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear, Dean is 13 and Cas is almost 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear, Dean is 13 and Cas is almost 13.

Out the window/ chapter 2

"Is it okay if i call you cas?" 

Dean and Castiel were walking their bikes up the street after they played in the car at the old street. 

"I-im just saying, it would be easier then saying castiel all the time." 

"Oh... Okay" cas said shyly (im a shy girl👉👈... Im so sorry)

\--------------------------

When Dean got home it was About 6. But Cas didn't leave the park they were at. So Dean went to go sit by the window until he saw Cas go back to his house. 

It was almost 8:30 and Cas hadn't come home yet, so Dean left out the window and headed to cas's front door.

He nocked on the door twice but no one answered until the third time he nocked. A woman who smelled really gross, kinda like cigars and alcohol. Now that Dean thinks about it, Cas smelled like alcohol too. But not cigars, more like lollipops and alcohol.  
He wondered if his mom drank around him, or if Cas drank it himself.

Dean drank beer with his friends sometimes, but only when they have sleepovers. 

"What do you need?" The woman says, with a really gravely voice. 

She said it really loud too, so Dean kinda stumbled back a bit. 

"Is your son here?" 

"No, why? He's never here" 

"I met him today. How late will he stay out" Dean said a little scared.

"I don't know, he don't come back tell mid night most of the time" 

Do you know where he goes?" 

"The fuck would i know, kid?!" The lady says then slams the door in Deans face.

So Dean goes back home through the window and waits until mid night for him to go to bed.

\------------------------

At 10 his mom comes into his room to say goodnight and ask where he went.

"Where did you go today, Dean?" Mary said.

"I just went to the park with a friend" Dean said to brush it off.

His mom had said how much he disliked the neighbors, she said he was a bas influence. But now that dean has met him, he doesn't think he's a bad influence. Cas was really cute, and fun. He knows more places then Dean will ever know about. 

At first Cas scared him, cause he was quite and weird. But then when he got used to Dean he started talking more and more and more. He talked about a bunch of stuff, he also swinged the whole time. He sang really pretty but he only sang under his breath every once and a while when he thought Dean wasn't listening, what he didn't know, waz that dean is a really good listener and he heard everything Cas said under his breath.

"Oh" Mary said quietly.

"Yeah"

"Well... You need to go to bed now, so goodnight." Mary said. But dean didn't go go bed, instead he stayed up tell Cas got home.

While he waited he thought about Cas. Cas has been on Deans mind since he left the park. I couldn't wait until he gets to see him again, and he wanted it to be tonight that he sees him again. 

Ever since his mom said he didn't come home till late, dean knew he had to stay up and wait. But that wouldn't be a big deal cause Dean didn't go to sleep tell really late anyway.

When Dean saw Cas on his bike coming from down the street, but it was too dark to see his facial expression. So Dean climbed out of his window as fast as he could and ran across the street to get to Cas's house.

When Cas arrived at his house he just then saw Dean.

"What are you doing here?!!???!" Cas whisper yells

" i thought i would come see you when you got home" 

" how did you know when I was gonna be home?" Cas says 

"Your mom told me-"

" you talked to my mom?!?!?!?!?!?!" Cas says even angrier

"Yeah, she smelled really gross, kinda like how you smell right now" Dean says discussed

"Ugh, did you need something?" Cas says annoyed but still kindly.

"I just wanted to hang out more" 

"Oh, okay. Do you have anywhere you wanna go?" Cas said

"I don't know any cool places like you do"

"Alright, get your bike and follow me please"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this yesterday but im posting it today cause i haven't had internet until now


	3. The Abandoned House

Chapter 3/ the abandoned house

Cas ended up taking Dean to an abandoned house that night and they just say their and Dean looked at all the old stuff and all the new stuff Cas had put in there himself.

"When did you find this place?" Dean said without question but more with shock about everything around him.

It really was amazing. He couldn't see much, but they had flashlights. Cas handed him a flashlight when the went into the house, apparently Cas keeps 5 flashlights hanging at the doorway.  
At the house there were two doors, Cas said one was bolted so they went through an old door that was really moldy and gross but had a new handle so it was fine to touch.   
When you walked in there was an entry room with 3 fridges and a freezer, although it was weird Dean didn't question it cause there was no electricity in the house anyway. He just assumed Cas had found them and took the here and called it good.

There where Also a bunch of keys on the wall, Dean didn't know what they went to, but he knew to ask Cas about it later. The house smelled like mold, alcohol, and cigarettes. After the entry room there was a kitchen that was a disaster but it was still kinda nice.  
And then there was a living room, then past that another living room with a bunch of gumball machines and old gasoline pumps.   
Then they ran past a room that was completely dark, even with the flashlights on. Cas said to never go in there because demons live in there, and Dean believed him for some reason.  
Then you went upstairs to 6 rooms.  
A storage room, 3 bedrooms, a bathroom, and an office.

"When I was 10" Dean git snapped out of his thoughts when Cas said something back.

"Did you tell your mom?"

When Cas didn't say anything Dean asked a new question.

"Where did you go once i left the park?" 

"I just went places with my friends" Cas replys quietly 

"Oh... What did you guys do?" 

"Umm... Why?"

"I don't know, it's okay if you don't wanna tell me.." Dean said scratching the back of his neck

"We were drinking..." 

Cas didn't seem like the person who would drink. But it made sense, cause his mom seemed to drink. 

It was almost 3:00 in the morning when they decided to go back to the park, and started swinging.

"So... Do you ever sleep?" Dean said without looking at Cas 

"I sleep sometimes in the morning or after I get home."

" then when do you do your school?" 

"I don't always do it... But my mom doesn't care... When do you guys go back to school?" 

"At the end of August..." 

Right now it was June. And it was really hot, just not at night. At night it was colder and rained most of the time. 

"Oh..."

"Can i ask a weird question?" Dean asked quietly

"...sure"

Dean waited a long time to ask his question but finally decided to ask it.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" 

"... Yeah"

"Oh... Who's the lucky girl?" Dean said with a smile trying to lighten up the mood, even tho it wasn't that dark it was just intense. 

But Cas didn't say anything he just got up and said he had go leave. and thats what he did, he left.

But Dean didn't leave until it was 5:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this just ended with nothing happening, i wanted to go to bed. Anyway, tomorrow im gonna be on the road all day so I'll probably have a really long chapter. Bye bye- thanks for reading this chapter


	4. Fred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't as long as hoped it would be... But its a chapter. When I get to the beach house I'll have more time, cause i probably wont sleep at night.

Fred/chapter 4

While Dean was still at the park he was thinking about stuff- he was thinking about Cas. He was thinking about how odd he was, Cas looked like had never showered, so did his mom. 

Deans mom always asked if Dean had a crush on any of the girls in his school, but he never did, he has had a crush on a few girls, just not right now. Right now it's weird, cause he thinks he likes a boy, and that boy is Cas. He knows what it means to like girls and boys, he knows its called bi but he never thought he was bi. He kinda hoped Cas likes boys, cause then they could kiss, and Dean really wanted to kiss Cas.

\---   
When Dean got home he was trying to be really quite so he didn't wake up his brother who slept in his moms room across the hall.

His house was really small, it didn't need to be big tho, cause it was only him, his brother, and his mom in the house. 

The house across the ally was really big, even though only a few kids lived there.   
He never met the kids across the ally, and they where about to move.

But dean didn't have time to think about them right now cause he was really tired and he wanted to go to sleep. Dean thought he was gonna sleep tell 4:00 pm tomorrow, but he didn't. Cause he had to watch his brother while his mom had work.

\---

When Cas got home around 4:00 am he didn't go to bed. He just sat there until his mom came in at 6:00 to tell him to get his ass up.

"Hey! Little shit get up!" His mom yelled

Cas didn't really consider her his mom. She had him almost 13 years ago and even when he was a baby she didn't take care of him. He would spend days at his step sisters apartment from 1-9 years old. His step sister was 18 when he was born. Her name is Kendra, shes really nice, but she went off to collage. Her boyfriend offered to take care of Cas while she was away cause they dont like my mom, but he didn't wanna go with him. 

When Cas moved back in with his mom she didn't really care that much, she just ignored him and drank. She never cared when he left so he just went out the window. He could go out the door but then his mom would yell at him for the mess she made. 

When he was 10 he found an old bike an abandoned house and took it home. He didn't have anything to air up the tire, so he took some money from his moms room and bought a bike pump. 

When he was 11 he started staying out late and he found some friends at the park one day when he was there at 1:00 in the morning. When he was almost 12 his friends said he should take some beer from his mom. Cas had taken from his moms stash multiple times before so he said he would cause she doesn't notice. So he did and now him and his friends hang out at an old abandoned house he named Fred when he was 10.

Cas laid awake all morning thinking about what Dean asked him.... He has kissed someone... But it wasn't a girl. He's kissed so many people, just not girls. Cas thinks that if Dean asks him again he'll just have to lie and say that he kissed girls instead of boys. 

\---  
When it was 1:00 Cas went our he window and got his bike out of the bush he his it in.

His mom would get mad and ask where he got it. His mom didn't like when he was home cause she didn't wanna take care if him. 

His mom never really fed him, so he sometimes went to Kendras boyfriends house and he would let him take a shower and feed him and give him 20 bucks so he can get food other times. Kendras boyfriends name was Nathan. Nathan knew Cas was gay, so did Kendra. But if his mom found out she would kick him out. If his mom kicked him out he would go to Nathans, but he liked it where he was right now, cause he made a real friend who didn't just use him.

When Cas left he went to Nathan's today. He took a shower and had McDonald's. Nathan had a lot more money then his mom so he could afford McDonald's. His mom spent all his money on drugs and alcohol.

"I made a friend" 

"Really? Thats Cool." Nathan said while he ate his food.

"Yeah, he lives across the street" 

"Is he cute??" Nathan joked about Cas having crushes on people all the time, Cas doesn't think he would tell him if he had a crush on anyone. But before he could stop himself he started talking.

"Yeah"

"...oh " 

....

They just sat in silence for the rest of the meal until Nathan told Cas to go take a shower cause he was gross.

\---


	5. Dan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister was being a bitch today, so i couldn't wright until night time.

Chapter 5

When Cas got home he saw Dean in the front yard. Sitting there picking the grass.

"Hi!" 

"Hello, Dean." 

"You look nice" Dean said nervously

And Cas did look nice, he had a see through pink shirt with nothing under which kinda made him look like a drug dealer, but that was fine... Dean was pretty sure Cas was a drug dealer, or did drugs. He also had some jeans on that look really nice on him. Not that Dean cared how they looked on him.

"You didn't answer my question yesterday" Dean said out of nowhere.

"What was your question?" Cas asked. But Cas knew what the question was.

" have you ever kissed a girl?" Dean said.

But Cas knew that wasn't the question he asked last night. His question last night was 'have you ever kissed ANYONE' not 'have you ever kissed a GIRL' 

"No..."

"... So you've never kissed anyone EVER?!" Dean said playfully.

"...i mean... I've kissed multiple people..." 

"...what do you mean?" 

There was a really long silence, until Cas broke it.

"I like to kiss boys" Cas said really loudly.

...

"Oh... That's amazing Cas..." 

Cas didn't expect Dean to react so good

"That's actually really good cause i need someone to talk about my sexuality to" Dean said quietly

"What do you mean?" 

"I think i like boys and girls"

"So you bisexual?" Cas says

"..yeah... I'm bisexual"

"So... Do you like anyone... I mean like, who made you realize you liked guys?" Said quickly, kinda hoping it was him. That sounded really selfish to Cas but he still hoped.

"Umm... Just this guy at my school..." Dean lied. Dean actually liked Cas.. Like... A lot. He wanted to kiss Cas and maybe do other things. He only thought other things cause he was a teenage boy going through puberty. But he still wanted to kiss Cas.

"Whats his name?" Cas asked while he put his bike down. They where at the street they mat at cause Cas thought this would be a good place to talk about this.

"Um..." Dean had to think really hard cause he didn't think this far. "His name is... Dan!" 

"Oh... Is he new in town?" 

Cas knew a lot of people in his town and knew everyone their age. And he has never heard of Dan before, so he was a little confused. 

Cas was also sad cause he wanted Dean to like him. He wanted Dean to be with him.

"Um. No?" 

"I've never heard of him?" 

"He lives in the country just outside of town" Dean said a little scared cause he thought Cas wouldn't believe him.

"Oh... Thats cool" 

But Cas didn't think it was cool. He thought Dean was gonna end up with this Dan guy. He thought Dean would stop hanging out with him. Even thought Dean and Cas have only known each other for about 3 days, they where already so close.

"Yeah..."

\--- 

When Dean got home at 5:00 he was sad. He wanted to tell Cas he had feelings for him. He wanted to kiss him today. He wanted to hold him in his arms today.

When Dean went to bed he couldn't sleep so he just sat awake. He thought abiut what would happen tomorrow. 

"Tomorrow im gonna kiss him" Dean said out loud still whispering. He said it over and over again until he could fall asleep. 

\---

When Cas got home he sat in his bed and started crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short and ends out of nowhere cause my grandma was done on the phone and said we needed to go to bed. Sorry
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter tho


	6. Kiss 😘

Chapter 6

When Cas got home he sat down and cried. He was really sad. Cas didn't think Dean would want to hang out with him after tommorow. Cause Cas knew he would ruin himself cause of this. 

Cas has never loved anyone, but he thinks this is what it feels like. He wanted to hold Deans hand. He wanted to be his boyfriend.

Cas didn't get sleep that night at all cause he was busy at Fred drinking literally all night. 

Castiel was normally a really happy person. But right now he couldn't be happy with what was going on in his life. 

Soon his step sister will be coming home and he wont live with his mom anymore, so he wont live next to Dean anymore.

When Cas was at Fred he was thinking. He thought about Dean. About Deans eyes. Cas thought Deans eyes where like a wattpad fanfic eyes.

Cas didn't hsi own eyes cause he thought they where boring and they never really worked right. He might need glasses, but his mom wont take him to the eye doctor. 

\---  
When Dean woke up the next morning he left right away. He didn't even eat breakfast.   
He ran out of the house and ran across the street cause there are never any cars. He looked behind the bush where Cas always put his bike, but his bike wasn't there.

So he went all the places they've been. He went to the park, then to Fred, and finally the road. And thats where he found him. In the rusty car, crying.

"What happened?" Dean said. And Cas jumped at cause he didn't know anyone was there.

Cas looked really bad. He looked like he was dead. He had been drinking, and judging by the case of beer he had next to him in the car he still was.

"What do you want?" Cas said, but not meanly, more sad.

"Why are you crying?" 

"I was sad"

"Why?" 

What was Cas supposed to say? 'I love you and i want you to like me and not this Dan kid.' 

"Cause i want to be with you" Cas said in a whisper, cause he didn't want Dean to know.

"What?" 

Cas didn't know if he heard or not. Either was Cas didn't know what he would say if he heard, but he didn't know what he would say if he did hear him.

"I said i want to be with you!!!!" Cas almost screamed. He wasn't mad, he was sad. 

"... Me too" Dean said in a response 

Then out of nowhere Dean kissed Cas. Cas was surprised, he didn't kiss back for a tiny bit but then he kissed back. Then they pulled apart. 

"Wow" Dean said really red at the cheeks.

"I thought you liked that one kid... Dan?" 

"No... I like you" Dean said quietly.

"Oh.." Cas said with a blush.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didn't post this yesterday, I went to sleep.

Chapter 7 

Dean and Cas hung out for the rest of the day, and Cas couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. He wanted to kiss Dean again, but he didn't know how to act.

'Maybe one day me and Dean will kiss all the time' Cas thought, but he knew it was only a thought. Dean probably didn't even mean what he said. He probably wanted to just cheer up Cas.

They where walking around town now. They where both quietly thinking. Neither of them had said a word sense they where at the road.

"Why did you say you liked me?" Cas asked interrupting the silence.

"Cause i do?" 

"Why?" 

"... I don't know, you just make me really happy" Dean said with a small smile

"But im a fucking 12 year old alcoholic, who has mommy AND daddy issues, who has to shower once a week cause his mom is a dumbass and wont pay the bills" Cas said all in one go.

"I don't care about that stuff." Dean said. When he said it he sounded proud though.

"Oh... Why did you kiss me and not just tell me?" 

"Cause last nig- cause i decided why not? I also really wanted to kiss you"

"Can we kiss another time? Not right now, but another time."

"Sure, anytime you want!" Dean said. 

They where at the park now and they decided they wanted to swing. While they swung they talked about random things, like favorite colours, favorite music, etc. 

"What's your favorite music to listen to?"   
Dean asked Cas while they sung at a playground across town.

"What do you mean? Like artist, or song, or style?" 

"All three"

"Oh... I like the Beatles, taylor Swift, and Harry Styles." Cas said

"Oh... All the girls in my school listen to Taylor Swift and Harry Styles"

"Their both really popular" Cas said while getting up and walking over to the playground equipment.

"Yeah... I like ACDC" 

"When i was 10 and 11 i had this friend who liked ACDC"

"Cool. Do you guys still talk?"

"No. He's homophobic."

"Ugh. Homophobic people are dumb"

For some reason that Cas didn't know of Cas started blushing like a 6 year old girl. He really liked Dean and he liked that he liked boys too.

"Yeah" Cas said like he was love drunk, when he's just drunk... Like beer drunk. Cas thought everything was funny cause he was drunk. Even tho without the beer he always thought everything was funny he just didn't laugh a lot of the time. 

"Why do you drink?" Dean asked

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Cas questioned back. And then he started laughing his ass off no reason.

"How many drinks did you have?" Dean said ina. Whisper so none of the parents at the park would hear. There wasn't many people there considering they lived in a small town, but there were a few.

"I don't know know" Said like Dean should know this already. By now Cas had stoped laughing.

"Your so dumb. Why did you do this?" 

"You know Why. Cause i thought you liked that Dan kid"

"Oh Yeah, I made him up. You actually made me realize i was bi" Dean said still whispering

Cas gasped like a 12 year old girl when they find out who there best friends crush is. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

\---

When they were done at the park Cas went to his front yard to see if his mom was home, and she wasn't, so him and Dean went into Cas's room and talked. Where No one in the park or anywhere else could hear them.

When they sat down on the bed after walking in through the front door cause if his mom wasn't home then he could just do that. His mom never locked the door when she left. 

When they got into the house Cas grabbed a bottle of alcohol when he walked by, then he grabbed another one. But before they got to Cas's room to go in, Dean took them all away from him and set them all down on the little table next to his bedroom. 

This was the first time Dean had ever been in his house. It was dark and it smelled like beer and cigarettes, just like Cas and his mom.

He didn't mind the smell cause that's how his dad smelled when he still lived there. His mom kicked Deans dad out a few years ago cause he would just drink and never go to work. 

When they got into his room he locked the door. He had a few locks on this door, and a bunch of scrapes on it. His door also had chipped white paint so it looked kinda bad. His room had a bed that had pen and paint all over it cause Cas drew on it all the time. His sheets where pink and grey. He also had a dresser that had chipped paint too. He had no closet and his room was really small and in a different room outside of it, so Dean was pretty sure his room was the closet of another room. He also had a bunch of stuff everywhere. He had a creepy puppet hanging from the ceiling and cool stuff like that everywhere. 

Then they sat down on the bed and sat in silence for about 4 minutes. Until Cas started talking.

"I really liked that kiss" Cas said. 

Everytime Dean has kissed a girl they didn't talk about it after. But everytime he has kissed a girl he didn't like them as much as he liked Cas.

"...i did too, Cas"

There was a silence for a while, and this time Dean talked.

"You know how i said we could kiss another time... Why not now?"

"What if my mom comes home?" 

"Where did she go? Also you locked all of the locks on your door right?" Dean ssid trying to calm Cas down, cause he wanted to kiss him again.

"...yeah" Cas said.

Then after a little bit, Dean started leaning in and finally kissed him again. It started nice and soft but then they started kissing harder until they started to make out.

They just kissed for a while until they heard Cas's mom come home around 7:00 pm.

They checked the time, ran out the window, got on their bikes, and rode. They didn't know where they where gonna go, But they where gonna go somewhere. 

When they made it to an old park that was in the woods, they where out of breath. When they finally settled down, they started laughing really, really hard. They laughed so hard it felt like they had abs cause of it.

"What would she have done if she saw you kissing another boy?" Dean asked in between laughs

"I don't know, yell. Then when you- then when you left she would probably h-hit me"  
Cas said while laughing.

But Dean stoped laughing at that. Cas didn't care that he stoped laughing tho. 

Dean had forgotten that Cas drank like an entire pack of beer this morning. And probably even more last night.

"Does your mom hit you?" Dean said seriously. 

"Umm... Sometimes- but not a lot It's fine, there's no need to worry" Cas said like he didn't wanna be there.

"Cas... I'm gonna worry if your being hit" 

Then there was no noise. Not even a cricket 

"... I don't wanna leave..." Cas said quietly, but still loud enough so Dean could hear.

"Why would you leave?" 

"My step sister is coming back, and she doesn't let me live with my mom" Cas said.

Then Cas started crying. When Dean saw that Cas was crying he ran up to him and hugged him and fell to the floor and Dean just cuddled him until he stoped crying. 

"Its almost 8, Cas. We need to go home and go to sleep" Dean said.

"I don't wanna go home..." 

"You can come sleep with me if you want" Dean said nervously 

"...okay" normally Cas would say no, and try to get them to back off cause all they wanted was sex or some shit. But he knew that's not what Dean wanted. Dean wanted him to have a good night sleep. Dean wanted him to be happy.

\---

They left the woods and where on their way to Deans house. Dean knew that his mom would go to wake him up and find a boy in his bed with him. And Dean knew she would be really mad. But right now, Dean didn't care. He would deal with her tomorrow, for now, he wanted Cas to be safe.

They went in through the window like they always do. And Dean said his mom would smell the alcohol on this bedsheets if Cas was in Deans bed with his clothes. So he gave Cas some old clothes and he changed.

Cas took off his shirt and Dean turned around, be didn't want to turn around, but he would never tell anyone that. Its not like he's a creep stalker or anything, he just kinda wanted to see what he looked like under his tee shirt. 

When Cas was done changing Dean turned around. The clothes where too big and the pants where held up by a safety pin. But Cas looked really cute then, so Dean didn't say anything. 

"You ready to go to bed?" Dean asked

"Yeah... Are you sure your mom wont be mad im here" 

"Yeah" Dean said with a smile. He knew it wasn't true cause his mom was gonna be really mad that this random boy was just in his sons bed. And to make things even better this boy always looks like he had just had sex, cause his hair is always a mess.

They laid down in Deans bed. Dena was tired but he couldn't sleep. He has never had anyone in his bed other then him. So he didn't know what to do.

"So..." Dean said cause he was bored. "What do you do when you share a bed with someone?" 

"Lets not talk about what i do" Cas said sounding half asleep. Dean loved Cas's voice when he was half asleep. He wanted to hear it every morning and every night.

"oH" Dean said with a voice crack which made Cas giggle. Not laugh but giggle.

"Haha"

"Cas, your trying to tell me your a 12 year old who ISN'T a virgin?" 

"Yeah... Im confused on how you are" 

And they they started laughing and next thing they know, they where both asleep.  
Cas kept on waking up any time he thought he heard someone talk. Dean didn't mind it though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My internet at the beach house was out today so i wrote a lot. You shouldn't be expecting this for a while.

Chapter 8

Dean woke up to his mom gasping. He shot up and his mom was in his doorway with a hand over her face. His mom knew who the kid was, but she didn't know Dean knew him.

Mary knew that Cas was gay. She had seen him kissing a guy behind the grocery store multiple times. So she didn't want Dean to hang out with him. Not cause he's gay, but because he was kinda a slut. Mary hated using that word, but it was true.

Mary has seen him stumble into and out of his window before. She knew he had a drinking problem at the age of 12 and she didn't want that to happen to Dean too.

Mary has seen the boy bring all kinds of different boys into his room through the window, and she wasn't having it.

When Mary saw the boy in Deans bed with him. She got really scared, even though she saw that they both had shirts on, who knew what could have happened last night.

Mary was pretty sure Dean liked boys. She has seen him staring at one when she dropped him off at school before. But she never knew he would like the neighbor.

So Mary gasped. And that woke Dean up.

"What is he doing here?!" Mary whisper yelled. She didn't like the boy, but she wouldn't ruin his sleep. Even if it was in his sons bed.

"Listen, i can explain" Dean said hurrying into the living room. Dean still had his clothes on from yesterday when he got out of his bed.

When they got out to the living room they sat down and started talking.

"Last night nothing happened. I know you think he's a bad role model but, you know, so am I"

"I don't care if he's a bad role model. You can't just sleep in the same bed as a gay boy" Mary said the last part a little quieter, like everyone in the world could hear he say that. Like she was ashamed of it.

"... How do you know?" 

"I see him behind Walmart kissing kids all the time. He also sneaks into his bedroom window with other boys at least 3 times a week." Mary said.

She wasn't a bad mother she was just concerned. She didn't care if Dean liked boys, she just didn't want him to like that boy.

"Mom, he's not that bad... He's really nice. I don't care if you don't want me ti talk to him anymore. I'll still hang out with him."

Mary didn't know what to say. That kid was really bad and would probably cheat on him if they ever started dating. Or at least thats what Mary thought.

"What did you guys do last night-"

Then Cas walked out of Deans room wearing Deans clothes and both Dean and Mary looked at him. Then he went back into Deans room put on his own clothes as fast as he possibly could, and jumped out the window.

When Dean ran to his room to go find him he wasn't there. So he looked out the window and saw him leaving on his bike. 

Mary ran after Dean when he left. 

"Have you lost your mind!?!??!" Mary yelled when she saw that Cas was gone.

"Its smells like beer in here" Mary said not yelling now, but with a disappointing sound in her voice.

"Yeah... But you know why" Dean said quietly

"You really shouldn't hang out with him..."

Then there was a silence for a while until Mary asked the question again.

"What did you guys do last night." Mary said, but it didn't sound like a question, more like a demand for him to tell her.

"We didn't do anything, mom."

"Why was he wearing your clothes?" 

"...he smelled like beer, so i let him wear my clothes cause I didn't want you to know." Dean looked like a hurt puppy. Even though nothing really happened.

"Dean, what did you do? I wont be mad." More comforting now.

"I'm telling you mom, we didn't do anything."

Okay... Well... Do you like boys?" Deans mom asked.

Deans eyes widened. He wasn't expecting her to ask that at all. And quite frankly, dean didn't know what to say. Would his mom not like him anymore if he did like boys? Would she kick him out? Where would he go?  
But then Dean finally spoke up.

"...yeah... Yeah, i do."

"Why? Im not mad, i just wanna know why you like boys."

"Cause Cas is cuter then any girl I've ever met, and I don't know... I just don't wanna kiss any girls. I only wanna kiss him." 

"You guys kissed?!?!" Mary yelled so loud Dean was pretty sure the whole town could hear her.

"...yeah" 

"Only once, right."

"...no"

"Dean! Your 13! You can't just go around kissing boys!" Mary yelled

"When i kissed a girl a while who for my first kiss, you were happy! You didn't care that i was 13!" 

"That's different!!" 

"Why? Cause it was a girl?!?!"

By this point, Dean didn't care how loud he was. He was certain that everyone next door could hear him. But he didn't care.

"... Dean..." She breathed in, then out slowly. "I cant do this right now. Go away." Mary said, quietly.

"K" 

\---

Cas woke up somewhere he didn't know. Then he remembered yesterday. How chaotic it was. How Dean kissed him. He remembered how great it felt to kiss Dean. He wanted to kiss him again, and again, and again.

But then he heard talking in the other room. Cas has never been in this house before, other then Deans room. So he went out the door and the living room was there.

Then Dean and his mom stoped talking- whispering and looked over at Cas.

Cas has seen his mom before. When she looks at him, he always knew, cause she was glaring. She always saw him when he was kissing boys behind the grocery store. Or when she's outside and he brings someone into his room through the window. Cas was really scared of her, cause he knew that she saw him in Deans bed. He knew she thought something happened last night, cause she thought Cas never behaved himself. 

Once she Came over and tried to tell my mom about me. It was about a year ago. 

\---

"Hi" Mary said nicely.

"What? Did Castiel do something to you? CASTIEL GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!" she yelled. As Castiel made his way out of his room both scared and careless at the same time. 

That kid scared her a little. Not that much. Mostly he just confused her.

"What did you do this time you little shit?" 

Then Cas laughed for a little bit. 

"I didn't do anything to this lady?" He said still smiling

"No... But I've seen him kissing kids behind the grocery stores. And sneak people into his room sometimes. I just wanted you to know, cause i don't think you would agree with that." 

She knew she left out the part about them all being boys, cause she thought it was bad enough that he brings anyone into his room. She also didn't say anything about the alcohol.

"Haha, fuck Yeah!" She said as she tried to high five him. But the boy just flinched and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh... Well... May i add that the people he brings into his room and kiss behind buildings are other boys" Mary said like a complete Karen. 

"What the fuck Castiel? What are you, gay?" 

"... I mean... Yeah?" 

Then as Mary started to leave cause she thought her work was done here. Until she heard the lady punch him in the face. The lady slammed the door in her face. And Mary ran. She knew she should have told someone but she never came to do it. And now she could never do it. He found the kid in her childs god damn bed last night. Of course she wasn't gonna tell anyone. Word would get around and everyone would call her son a f*g too.

\---  
So Cas ran back into Deans room, took off Deans clothes and put on his as fast as he could then ran out the door. He ran to his bike then saw dean through the window. He could see the tears in Deans eyes as he got on the bike and rode away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of abuse.
> 
> Sorry i didnt post tomorrow ive been really busy cause I've had someone to talk to. 
> 
> Also, I know that Mary is a fucking jerk. But if I write other supernatural books, she'll be nice. I promise.

Chapter 9

When Cas left he went to Fred. He didn't want to go home cause be didn't want his mom to know he was there. She didn't care what he did. But she would find a reason to get mad.

While he was at Fred's he didn't drink, although there where half empty bottles everywhere that he wouldn't mind drinking from most times. But today, he just wanted to think. 

He thought about how weird yesterday was. He didn't...(sorry, I keep on getting the wrinkly orange in my head. I'll write the rest tomorrow.)... Remember a lot of it cause he was drunk. 

He remembered Dean and him kissed a lot then went to Deans house. All they did was sleep though. Why would his mom even care about that?

Then Cas heard his name 

"Cas?" 

He heard from the kitchen. He knew the voice, it was Deans. He really wanted to go hug him, but that would be weird cause Cas knew he was gonna tell him that Mary said he wasn't aloud to talk to him anymore.

"Sorry about my mom. She's really nice, she just doesn't like you that much." 

"...i know"

"Have you met mer before?" 

"Yeah. She came to my house last year... She told my mom I snuck boys into my room at night. And that I kiss boys." Cas said sadly

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking, what did she do?" 

There was a silence 

"...she punched me" Cas said like a whisper. But he knew Dean could still hear it. 

"... Cas... It was just that once right?" 

"I mean it was the first time, but she still hits me sometimes." Castiel said still being quite 

"Did my mom see it? She must have not considering she didn't tell anyone" 

"............... She did" Cas said almost under his breath.

"...no..." Dean said under his breath too. "I have to go!" 

"No! Don't. Nothing's gonna change. Im gonna move in with my step sister in a few months anyway." Cas said like he regained his voice and was ready to be heard. 

"Cas... You cant leave." 

"Its just across town. And your mom wont let you hang out with me anymore anyway." 

"She knows that we're still gonna though!!" Dean said in a yell.

"No! No, we can't! I don't want her to do something to you!" 

"She wont cause shes not a fucking monster like your mom" 

Cas really wanted to hug dean and say it was gonna be okay. But he also wanted to run away and go cry in his room. He knew he didn't wanna go home, but where else would he go? If he went anywhere other then his house, Dean would find him. And Cas knew that if Mary cought Dean sneaking into Cas's window, she would freak out. 

So Cas ran away. And went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so Short. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter though.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: bad words, abuse, and homophobia.  
> Sorry Cas.

Chapter 10

When Cas got home he went through his window. He's gotten really good at going through his window quietly over the years.

When he got into the window he saw his mom sitting on his floor by his dresser with a huge bottle of wine in her hands.

"Where were you last night!?!?" She yelled loudly "oh Yeah, in the neighbors fucking bed!" She said even louder. "His mom came over and told me she found you in his room when she woke up! You little SLUT" she said the last part quiet then the last word loud.

"Mom! We didn't even do anything!" 

"no, No, NO! I know what you've done with that boy." She says as she pointed to a camera that was hidden in the corner of the room.

"What the fuck, mom?!?!" 

"When Mary came over last year, I decided to put up a camera so i would know what you've been doing. Of course I've never looked at it tell how, and i am disgusted!! You know how much i had to watch before I could get to you and Dean have a little make out session???? So much!!" 

Then it was silence. Really silent. Until she hit him.

\---  
When Dean saw Cas not sneak out his window the next day, he went to his window and saw if he was in there.

Dean felt really bad for what he said to him the other morning. He wanted to tell him he was sorry, but he couldn't follow him when he left cause he didn't leave.

When Dean went to Cas's window, he saw cas with blankets that looked really old and had holes in it wrapped around the boy. He looked so small. His face had a bunch of bruises on it, and he couldn't see much of his body but he could tell he had bruises on his stomach because of the way he was sitting.

When Cas saw Dean in the window he immediately moved his eyes away to look at his lap. 

Then a few minutes later he got up and opened the window. The few minutes felt like forever to Dean cause he wanted to apologize to Cas and make everything better and good. 

"Do you need something?" Cas said quietly. 

Cas had put a blanket in front of the camera his mom hid in his room when she left so she couldn't see what he was doing.

"Im so sorry, Cas. I really am." He said. Then he put his hand up to Castiels face and all the bruises. "Did she do this? It was my fault, wasn't it. I should have never followed you down that road. It was the best thing that ever happened to me, but it made your life even more miserabl-"

Dean was cut off by Castiel leaning in reallg fast and pushing their lips together. Dean immediately kissed back and held onto the back of Cas's neck. 

When they pulled apart Dean took a huge breath, then got into Cas's room through the window. 

"Is your mom home?" 

"No, she wont be until tomorrow." 

Dean was sitting on Cas's bed now staring into the wall. 

"I know you ment what you said about my mom yesterday." Cas broke the silence.

"I didn't thought. In the heat of the moment i thought it would be a good idea to say. But it wasn't and you shouldn't have to deal with feeling bad because of your mom." 

"You don't need me though... You can grow up and have a good life. And not be a fag like me..." Cas said the last part under his breath, but Dean could still hear.

And Deans response was reaching out and hugging Cas so tightly. Dean felt like he hasn't touched anyone in years. 

Cas melted into the touch though. He wanted it to be like this forever. He wanted things to never change. He knew if things never changed he would be hit all the time, and never be properly taken care of. But if it stayed like this, he would have Dean, and thats all that matters to Cas right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation is over but im moving and i have to go 25 minutes and back all the time so i guess ill write this while i do that. Ill be posting once a week so the chapters will be long.

Chapter 11

For the rest of the day Dean and Cas laid in Cas' bed watching movies on the tv that Cas moved into his room for a while.

"I'm moving." 

"What?" 

"I have to go live with my step sister when she comes back from collage." 

They where watching the nightmare before Christmas when Cas said it. It was almost over though.

"Is it in town?" Dean asked 

"Yeah." 

"Then i can just ride my bike."

"Your mom though" 

"I... I can just leave before she gets home."

Cas didn't say anything. So he left it at that.

Once The nightmare before Christmas was over Cas snuggled up against Dean and he fell asleep. Shortly after that Dean fall asleep too. 

\---

They slept tell around 6 then Cas woke Dean up.

"Dean, im hungry."

Dean heard a little bit. His hearing was fuzzing cause he was still asleep.

"What?"

"I want food."

"Well... Do you have any food in your kitchen?" Dean asked a little bit more awake now.

"No."

"What do you normally eat?"

"I don't know... Chips?" 

"Ill go get some hot dogs" Dean said in a sigh 

While Dean was gone Cad just laid in bed thinking. He didn't know how his life had come to this, but he wasn't complaining.

He liked how hid life was right now, and he didn't want it to change cause of his sister coming home. He liked his life. He liked Dean in his life.

\---

When Dean got back he cooked the hot dogs with a pot that he found under the sink for some reason. He had to clean it cause it had a bunch of dust on it. He also had to clean off the stove cause it had a bunch of stuff on it.

When Dean was done making them they ate in Cas' room while watching the office cause it was on. 

"Jim and Dwight are in love." Cas said.

"What?" Dean said while laughing.

"Jim and Dwight are in love"

"Jim's married to Pam though?"

"... Shut up"

Then after a second they started laughing really hard. 

Dean never wanted things to chang. He wanted this forever. He wanted to sneak into his bedroom forever. He wanted to steal hit dogs from his kitchen forever. He just wanted this forever.

\---

Dean went home around 8 o'clock. Luckily his mom didn't know he was gone. His mom didn't really care where he was or what he did. Sometimes it was sad, but now he was glad she didn't care. 

He was laying in bed not tired at all cause of his little nap. So he just laid there waiting for it ti be morning. 

He thought a lot. He thought about Cas. He thought about what Sammy would think about him when he grew up. He thought about what would happen when he moves. What if Cas wanted Dean to help him move. What if Cas' step sister was homophobic or didn't like Dean. 

He really wanted Cas' mom to like him. So he could hang out with Cas. 

Dean knows Cas' mom hits him, and he knows this is what's best for him. But Car was really great and Dean wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. 

\---

The next day wasn't really exciting. He didn't see Cas cause his mom had him doing things all the time. It was Saturday so he had to do all of his chores and all his chores was basically the whole house.

Castiels day was exciting. Nathan took him shopping. It was only at thrift shops, but Cas liked thrift clothes. He thought a lot of the stuff was cute. And Nathan didn't care what he wore. Nathan was very nice. 

He got some clothes. He got a baby pink skirt, which Nathan didn't say anything about. A few shirts, a few jeans, and a dress.  
Cas really liked dress's, he thought they were pretty. He liked the pink ones. His mom never let him wear them or buy them when he was little. But his step sister always let him wear hers. 

When he got home he had nothing to do, so he tried on his new clothes.

Eventually all his clothes he had tried on was on his floor... With everything else he owned. He decided he was gonna finish a bottle of vodka he found in the corner.

Then after a bit, he fell asleep. That was okay though cause it was 8 pm. 

He dreamt about what would happen when Dean saw him in a dress.

He woke up twice. Once around 11. And another time around 4. The first time he woke up it was because of his dream. He dreamt Dean didn't like him anymore. He didn't want Dean to not like him. The second time he didn't remember his dream. So he went outside and rode his bike. But he stoped really hard cause he saw Dean looking out his window. 

He didn't think that Dean was in his window at first, but what he looked again, he saw Dean looking at him. So Cas put him bike down in the middle of the road and ran over to Deans window. 

"What's wrong, Dean?" Cas asked. But Dena didn't answer his question.

"Why are you riding your bike?" Dean asked instead of answering.

"I couldn't sleep"

"Me neither"

Then there was silence.

"What did you do today?" Dean asked

"I went clothes shopping with my sisters boyfriend" Cas said quietly like he was ashamed 

"Ooh, I wanna see." Dean said like a middle school girl.

"...no." 

"Why?" 

Then tried Cas run away to the middle of the street to go get his bike and ride away. But Dean grabbed his hand quickly. 

"Why wont you show me?" 

"...what if you make fun of me..." 

"...why would i ever make fun of you?" 

"Cause im girly" Cas said quietly. 

"No your not?" 

"i bought a dress!" 

"Oh... Well, that doesn't matter" Dean said. "You don't need to be a girl to buy a dress."

Cas smiled and Dean let go on his hand. 

"I had a dream you made fun of me because of it" 

"I would never make fun of you, Cas" Dean said softly.

\---

They talked for a few hours. They talked about Cas' new clothes. They talked about this guy Dean knew when he was little that he saw again today. 

"Why were you awake?" 

"Sammy woke me up" Dean said

"I still haven't met him" Cas said back

"I know. You can meet him tomorrow." Dean said and pulled him into a hug "i think im gonna go back to sleep. You should go back home too. And take a shower you smell like alcohol" 

"Oh..." 

"Night, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean."


End file.
